1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for enhancing pipes, particularly service pipes for example by restoring to non-leak capability an existing service pipe without removing same.
The invention also relates to a seal for use in replacing an existing pipe carrying fluid.
2. Discussion of the Background
Service pipes are often used to connect a main supply of say a fluid such as gas to a property such as for example, a domestic dwelling. Sometimes these existing service pipes begin to leak or otherwise become in need of repair. Since these existing service pipes are often underground, it can be a costly, time-consuming and environmentally objectionable operation to locate the pipe, excavate around it and effect the necessary repairs. Moreover as the work is carried out externally of the pipe, it is generally necessary to cut off supply at the mains, which can mean that a series of dwellings can be inconvenienced as one main may supply existing service pipes leading to several dwellings. Moreover excavation can inconvenience the general public as excavation might well have to take place outside the boundary of the property affected by the need to repair/renovate the particular existing service pipe. Moreover, the occupier of the affected dwelling can be doubly inconvenienced in that apart from external disturbance, he or she has to suffer additional disturbance inside the dwelling when any replacement service pipe is connected to any meter in the dwelling.